Aybss King
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: 'My Father once told me, that if you stare into the Aybss long enough, it will take your soul to a place blacker then the deepest pits of hell, a place where not even the King of Devils would go... My father was Right, about everything... Except I'm that Devil King and I not only tread in that place, i rule it with an iron fist
1. Birth of the Aybss King

Cat: Naruto

Title: Aybss King

Rating: M

Pairing: MadaraX Mito (Short) Naruto X Mito/Mikoto/Kushina/Haku/OFC(Kaguya)/OFC Doku/

Summary: 'My Father once told me, that if you stare into the Aybess long enough, it will take your soul to a place blacker then the deepest pits of hell, a place where not even the King of Devils would go... My father was Right, about everything... Except I'm that Devil King and I tread in that place.

"DAMN YOU KONOHA!" speech

 _Stare long enough into the Darkness," thought_

 **And it will stare back," Demon/summon boss speech/ jutsu**

 _ **don't blink if it does," Demon/Summon Boss thought**_

Welcome one and all to this new story and a special shutout to **KamiKageRyuuketsu** , without him this story would not be possible.

 **Warning: This Story will be Dark You have been Warned.**

I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000**_

 **Chapter 1: Birth of the Abyss king**

 _ **'My Father once told me, that if you stare into the Aybss long enough, it will take your soul to a place blacker then the deepest pits of hell, a place where not even the King of Devils would go... My father was Right, about everything... Except I;'m that Devil King and I tread in that place.**_

 _ **My village's enemies know me. I have fought with those who would be considered the strongest Shinobi of the Era... Ha! I still laugh at those fools.**_

 _ **Konoha's Fifth Hokage, Namikaze 'the Yellow Flash' Minato(1). Made famous in the 3rd great war has a flee on sight order from both Kumo and Iwa because of his Space-time Jutsu created by The 'Second Hokage' and one of the Strongest Shinobi I have ever fought. Senju Tobirama.**_

 _ **The fouth Raikage of Kumo, The Kumo Champion E(2). A strong Shinobi to be sure, but Currently his ass was Mine! He made the Mistake of going after one of mine. That was his first mistake. Now all my Shinobi have a standing order to Kill any out of Kumo.**_

 _ **There were others, but they were of little concern to me at the moment. After all I was to busy focusing on the Legendary Sucker who was servicing me as two of my Women watched and slowly brought her mind to freenzy. Little slut shouldn't have stepped Foot into the Devil's Playground on the orders of that Fool Minato.**_

 **Location: Land of Light**

 **Place: The Newly formed Hidden Village of the Void**

 **Tine: 120 years before our Story**

Uchiha Madara smiled as he kissed his bride, the former betrothed of his Rival Senju Harashima. The Uzumaki clan had formed a Brother pact with the Senju Clan and a Non-aggression pact with the Uchiha Clan. It had taken the better part of a 4 years to build the village, pledge allegiance to the Daymio of the Land of Light, and gather the Clans that would make up the Bulk of the Shinobi Forces. With five of the Strongest clans ruling over the village they had nothing to truly worry about.

"i can't believe I've married the Strongest Warrior in the World (3)," said Mito smiling at her new husband.

"I too have married the Strongest woman in the world and even with Senju trying to bully you into marriage I will do my best to protect your clan, our family, and our village as the First Hikarikage.

Mito smiled at her husband before kissing him again.

 **Location: Munashigakure**

 **Place: Hospital**

 **Time:1500- 3 years after the formation of the village.**

Madara burst into the hospital as he quickly made his way to the front Desk. He wore the Robes of the Munashikage, a black formal robe with a black sash and a black hat with a white outline with the kanji for light in the front.

"Munashikage-sama!" said the Recipient. A young Uchiha woman. "W-we were not expecting you for at least another day!

" Never mind that! Where is my Wife and Child!?" asked Madara panic clear in his voice.

"In the maternity Ward Munashikage-sama. Follow Me," said the Young Woman

They made their Way to the Ward which was under guard around the clock by 10 Jonin. They were protecting the future of the village so they had a heavy guard around the clock. Even He didn't have clearance to enter unless he was an a doctor, a nurse, or expecting father. Quickly Madara was brought to His Wife's room. The Beautiful Mito was laying in the bed smiling as she held her new born son.

"Naruto-sochi Say Hi to your father," said Mito.

Madara smiled. He had been out of the Village because 4 other villages had popped up and a 'Kage' Summit was called curtsy of Senju Harashima. That was neither here nor there as Madara picked up his son.

"Mito-hime he's beautiful," said Madatra tears in his eyes as he looked at his son for the first time.

Mito smiled. "I'm glad you approve my husband. He will be a powerful man when he grows. Just like his father," said Mito.

Naruto opened his eyes to look his father revealing purple eyes with 3 rings in them.

 **00000000000000000000000**

And that is the Start of the Aybss King. I know it's short, but i wanted to start it. Infrequent Updates.

1: I know what i put. All will be explained in due time

2: When I refer to A I will call him E so id anything happens were I have to put A next to A it won't be as confusing.

3: Mito had to have been the Strongest women in her time. It's not stated how, but I'm willing to bet that she sealed Kyubi into herself on the orders of Harashima, since he did give out all the Buuji to the other Villages.


	2. First steps into Darkness

Cat: Naruto

Title: Abyss King

Rating: M

Pairing: MadaraX Mito (Short) Naruto XMito/Mikoto/Kushina/Haku/OFC(Kaguya)/OFC Doku/

Summary: 'My Father once told me, that if you stare into the Aybess long enough, it will take your soul to a place blacker then the deepest pits of hell, a place where not even the King of Devils would go... My father was Right, about everything... Except I;'m that Devil King and I tread in that place.

"DAMN YOU KONOHA!" speech

 _Stare long enough into the Darkness," thought_

 **And it will stare back," Demon/summon boss speech/ jutsu**

 _ **don't blink if it does," Demon/Summon Boss thought**_

 _ **00000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Chapter 2: First steps into Darkness**_

 _ **I didn't understand how bad darkness could take hold of a person. I should have realized it when my father tried to beat it into my head. Of course at the time I thought he was only making me a powerful warrior.**_

 _ **I didn't realize that he was training his replacement.**_

 _ **Location:**_ **Munshigakure**

 **Place: Munshikage personal Training Grounds**

 _ **Time: 1300-13 years after the Birth of Naruto**_

The Young Man jumped back running though hand signs as he fought with his Father. Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto was already standing at his Father's chest and he was still growing, his red hair went to the middle of his back with his left eye being covered by his bangs, his purple three ringed Rinnigan eye slowing in a rainbow color. His black shirt destroyed and barely hanging off his shoulders, black shorts and two tanto strapped to his waist.

"Is that all you got boy?" asked Madara not a speck of dirt on him.

" Like hell old Man! **Gravity style: Ton Bombs Jutsu!** " yelled Naruto taking his hands away from each other and throwing 10 baseball sized purple-black orbs at Madara.

Madara Jumped backwards as the first one hit the ground and exploded. It compressed the Gravity in the Area, before Exploding making a 20 foot wide, 15 foot deep crater. Madara Charged in avoiding the bombs, before he was upon his son. Naruto barely had time to get his guard up before Madara hit him with a palm strike. Naruto went flying into the air. Madara stopped this by grabbing his leg and throwing him away.

While Naruto was flying Madara ran though hand signs at blazing speeds! Naruto righted himself as he too ran though hand signs.

" **Fire style: Great Blaze Dragon!"** yelled Madara unleashing a Dragon that was over 40 feet long from his mouth. The Dragon began speeding at Naruto.

" **Gravity style: Gravity Shift!"** yelled Naruto planting his hands on the air.

As the Dragon Flow at Naruto it suddenly seemed to gain weight before hitting the ground and exploding. While the dust and fire were settling Naruto brought his hands together. Once he finished he created a Sword of Win,d, before charging at his Father. Madara looked at Naruto as he to created a sword of fire. The two blades clashed. Naruto using all his might to push into Madara with Madara barely moving an inch.

"That's Enough Naruto," said Madara disengaging from his son.

Naruto allowed his sword to vanish before hitting the ground. "I'm so tired!" said Naruto.

"Not Surprising. We've been training for 7 hours now. Had you been fighting with those brats from konoha you would have mopped the floor with them," said Madara meaning his words.

Naruto smirked at his father. Naruto was easily the Strongest Chunin in the village, despite the fact that he was easily a kage thanks to his father's training. The only people in the village that could beat him were his Mother, Father, and the Four Void Hands (1)

"Are you boys done yet?" asked Mito.

"Hai. He's getting much more powerful as the days go on," said Madara crossing his arms. "One day he will be the Munshikage, so I must push him as hard as I can,"

"Yeah right Tou-san," said Naruto sitting up. "I'm never going to be as powerful as you are,"

Madara rubbed Naruto's head. "I felt that way once about my own Tou-san, but I ended up becoming much stronger then him. One day you'll surpass me in power,"

Mito kissed Naruto on the forehead. "Go and wash up Naruto-chan. Dinner will be ready soon," said Mito.

Naruto got up and did as he was told.

"That boy is going to change the world one day," said Madara

"Much like we did my love?" asked Mito kissing Madara.

 **Location: Munshigakure**

 **Place: Munshi Tower**

 **Time: 1900- Three years later**

15 year old Jonin Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto bowed on one knee before his father like everyone else was. Madara had called forth all His Jonin, Chunin, and Genin. He didn't say why, but everyone knew. Tensions had been High between the Villages, especially considering that Munshigakura had what many called Weapons of mass Destruction in the form of the 9 tailed demons. The raikage, Hokage, and Tuschikage had threatened War if the Munshikage didn't give up a beasts to be a deterrent for war. That was a lie as all of the Villages were expecting to get the crown jewel of the beasts... The Kyubi No Kitsune. Along side that Harashima was demanding that the Uzumaki send someone to be a Representative.

Naturally Madara had refused. This resulted in Tensions rising between the villages. Iwa and Suna were mixing it up, Kumo was messing around in Konoha's boarders. Mizu was attacking along the edges of all coastal boarders. Munshi was trying to stay out of all conflict, but people were making it hard.

Madara looked around the room. Sitting on his chair with Mito on his right and Kaguya Hido, the head jonin on his left. "As of a week ago The 2nd Shinobi World War has been declared," said madara.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as muttering broke out between the people assembled. Naruto stood up causing the Room to go silent. "Munshikage-sama, I may speak out of turn, but why were we not notified of this when war was declared. Surly this was of concern to you," said Naruto.

"Your correct Jonin Uzumaki-Uchiha. The reason I didn't tell you all is because the fighting was Between Kumo and Konoha. We didn't have anything to worry about getting invalid. At least until we caught Konoha Shinobi on our boarders. We are now treating this as a War," said Madara.

Naruto nodded setting himself back down as Madara keep on rolling.

 _ **Location: Edge of Land of Light**_

 _ **Place: Plain of Three Kings**_

 _ **Time: 1800 – 2 years later**_

17 year old Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto stood in at the forefront of the camp as he looked at the direction that his scouts had told him Konoha, Suna, and Taki forces were coming from. Of course this was the only way they could come. The Valley of Light was the only way to Enter the Country save the Coast and with his Mother leading the guard there it was a safe bet that no one was going to get to them.

Naruto sighed. Standing at 6'2 even eclipsing his father's 5'10", his hair was styled after his father's, with his mother blood red locks, he wore a black long sleeve shirt, white vest with multiple pockets and black straps locking it in place with the kanji for light on the front left and his last name on the right, a pair of black cargo pants tucked into black shinobi boots. Across his back was a War-fan, just like his father's. He had grown to be one of the 5 forces of nature thanks to his High level of Wind affinity. It didn't hurt that he also had his father's Fire affinity and his Mother's lightning affinity. And thanks to his Rinnigan he had power over Yin-yang release, there separate aspects, and even two new bloodline abilities. **Gravity release** and **Scorch Release**.

"Uzumaki-sama!" yelled a woman running up to him.

Naruto turned to her. She was a petite thing She was the same age as Naruto, standing at 5'1" with B-cup breasts, bob cut white hair, two red dots in the center of her forehead, wearing a kimono top that fell off of her shoulders, but thanks to the tight fitting mesh shirt her modesty was hidden, black short-shorts, and kunoichi boots. This young woman was Kaguya Otohime. Naruto's former teammate, his Division Lt, and his lover.

"What is it Oto-chan?"

Otohime bowed to the 'Prince' of Hikarigakure, before pulling out a report. "Our Scouts have returned. Their reports states that Shima Danzo is pushing his troops hard. Accompanying him is The Suna Demon host, and the Taki demon host. Their pushing hard and will arrive at this location in two days," said Otohime.

Naruto rubbed his chin before letting out a sigh of frustration. Nearly a year ago Tobirama and a squad that was dubbed ANBU black ops had snuck into the lands of edding tides and managed to capture 6 of the 9 beasts. Once that happened Harashima spread the beasts amount the villages keeping the 6 tails for Konoha. This had angered both Mito and Madara. They had marched to the vally of the End and confrunted Harashima. No one but the three of them knows what happened. The results howeve spoke for themselves. Harashima was dead, Madara was now criticilly injured to the point fighting was hard for his body , and Mito was currently sitting in office as Munshikage.

"Once I dismiss you, Have the Sealing teams prepare a the Chakra neutralizer and chakra repellent seals along with Walls of the Canyon, as well as the Remote detonation seals. Make sure everyone also has their counter seals in their armor and clothes so that we don't lose out chakra,"

"Consider it done Uzumaki-sama," said Otohime about to walk off, only to be pushed into a pocket dimension that Naruto created in the wall complete with a bed and candals.

"I said Once you leave. I have another job for you my dear," said Naruto pulling Otohime into his arms.

"Uzumaki-sama," said Otohime kissing Naruto.

As naruto began to unbutton her shirt the Alarms began to sound as a Loud crash was sounded. Naruto and Otohime quickly separated before running outside. Looking around Naruto saw sevreal of his people running around. He stopped a Chunin.

"What the hell is going on here Chunin?" asked Naruto.

"Uzumaki-sama! The Suna and Taki Junchuriki and attacked us!" yelled the Chunin.

Naruto and Otohime's eyes widened. "That can't be our report...!" yelled Otohime.

"Was Wrong," came a voice behind them.

Turning around Naruto drew his War-fan, while Otohime summoned two bone swords from her hands! Both Quickly turned to the voice and saw 'Dark Shinobi' Danzo. Naruto sirked at Danzo. Naruto vanished and reappared before Danzo and swung his fan. Danzo used his Sword and blocked the Strike.

"Otohime! Rally the Troops and get them to seal the Buuji. I'll handle Danzo!" yelled Naruto.

 **If only I wasn't so foolish to allow her to do it all on her own.**

000000000000000000000000000

And that's a wrap for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter Naruto Vs Danzo... EPIC!


	3. The Third Munshikage

Cat: Naruto

Title: Abyss King

Rating: M

Pairing: MadaraX Mito (Short), Naruto X Mito/Mikoto/Kushina/Haku/OFC(Kaguya)/OFC Doku/

Summary: 'My Father once told me, that if you stare into the Aybess long enough, it will take your soul to a place blacker then the deepest pits of hell, a place where not even the King of Devils would go... My father was Right, about everything... Except I;'m that Devil King and I tread in that place.

"DAMN YOU KONOHA!" speech

 _Stare long enough into the Darkness," thought_

 **And it will stare back," Demon/summon boss speech/ jutsu**

 _ **don't blink if it does," Demon/Summon Boss thought**_

000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: The Third Munshikage**

 **A mistake is something everyone will make at least once in their life. As a Shinobi you will make mistakes! Get people killed in battles, miss something that can be so obvius. I made Mistakes... but I learned.**

 _ **Location: Edge of Land of Light**_

 _ **Place: Plain of Three Kings**_

 _ **Time: 1805**_

BOOOM!

Naruto and Danzo jumped back from each other running though hand signs! Naruto finished before Danzo! once he finished transferred the power to his war-fan!

" **Gravity Style: Tiger Rush!"** yelled Naruto swinging his Fan as the land was crushed underneath 20X the planets normal gravity for nearly a mile!

Danzo managed to get out of the way and appeared above Naruto. Finishing his last hand sign. **"Wind Style: Hurricane crash!"** as he swung his sword unleashing a massive gale force attack.

Naruto barely manged to move out the way, but was slashed across the stomach. Naruto grit his teeth in pain, before focusing chakra to the wound and sealing it. Thanks to his Uzumaki blood his muscle structure, bones, and nervous system worked on an atomic level. The scar would have healed up in a matter of hours, but by rerouting his chakra it took seconds. Landing on the ground Naruto smirked at Danzo.

Throwing out two fingers Naruto channeled chakra. " **Gravity Style: Distortion World!" yelled Naruto before pointing his fingers into the air.**

Danzo fell to the ground as everything in the area became strange one side of his body felt heavy and other felt light. Looking around he saw trees sinking into the the ground and boulders flying away. Realizing what was about to happen Danzo tried to move away, but felt the right side of his body become crushed by the weight as the left threatened to fly away.

"You should have stayed out of my lands Danzo! You would have lived longer. I'll be sending Tobirama to meet you and that bastard Harashima in hell!" said a heated Naruto.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto turned to looked in the direction of his Camp and saw two rampaging beasts. His eyes widened as the 4 tail Ape and the 1 tailed Sand tanku. Gritting hie teeth in anger he turned to Danzo who was smiling.

"What will it be boy? Save your friends or kill me... If I were you I'd kill me," laughed danzo as blood leaked from his mouth.

Naruto growled before turning and heading back to the camp, not minding that Danzo vanished with the help of two blank masked individuals.

Place: Camp

Otohime ran though hand signs. "Dance of the Rose!" yelled Otohime vanishing and appearing in front of Shukaku and unloading on the creature with slashes for days. Finally Shukaku had enough and created three mini sand clones as they tried to attack her.

Otohime began to trade blows with the mini Shukaku. Adding Fire chakra to her bone swords she was able to glass. Landing on the ground. She bit her lip in annoyance, before leaning back to avoid an attack from an enemy shinobi, before a spike shot out her foot and into the man's head!

"Where Is my sealing Unit!" yelled Otohime turning to the Jonin.

"They've been bogged down by Konoha Shinobi! Otohime-sama!" yelled a Uzumaki jonin kocking back an opposing Chunin with a water jutsu.

"Damn it! Prepare the reaper death seal!" yelled Otohime.

"No one here has the chakra for that seal! And even if we did who would take the beasts into their bodies!" yelled The Jonin

" **Scorch release: Burning Storm!"** Yelled Naruto as he appeared using a Tornado of flames on Shukaku.

" **AHHHHHH! You bastard i'll Kill you!"** yelled The Suna Junchuriki as his white eyes became to become black. And parts of his body became glass.

" **Hey Ikaru-san don't lose focus or the demon will take over!"** yelled the Taki Jinchruki turning to it's companion.

" **Shut up Bara! Unlike you I actallu get along with Shukaku! After all we both want to destroy!"** yelled the mad monk laughing.

"Are you alright Otohime?" asked Naruto allowing his chakra to flare as he looked at the two demons.

"Yes Naruto-sama," said Otohime. "We've lost many people thanks to those two,"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. he could defeat the hosts, but it would cost him dearly. "Sound the retreat. It's about to get messy here," said Naruto as he became to run though hand signs for his most powerful Jutsu

Otohime knew what the attack was. "ALL MUNSHI FORCES ARE TO RETREAT AT THIS MOMENT!" yelled Otohime as she began to fall back along with her troops.

Everyone of the opposing Ninja cheered thinking that they won not relizing the massive build up of chakra.

"Sorry about this. But this entire valley is about to vanish into oblivion. **"Gravity Release: End of Days part 1!"** yelled Naruto before hitting the ground and unleashing his full chakra.

End of Days was what Naruto called a 'Scrub Buster', that didn't work on just the weaklings. Anyone caught in the Gravitational field would be sucked into a Vortex before Naruto ignited all the compressed oxygan to explode with Scorch release. Naruto sat in the Center of said Vortex making sure that it didn't get to out of control. As everyone was getting sucked in Naruto smirked. As everyone was sucked into the black vortex. Madara classified both parts of the Jutsu as an SS-ranked Forbidden Jutsu and for good reason. Said Jutsu had nearly killed Marada if it wasn't for Kumai. Even then Madara had nearly lost his life just with training.

"Time to end this with a bang. **Scorch Release: End of Days part 2!"** yelled the Uzumaki/Uchiha hybrid before snapping his fingers.

All the compressed air exploded in a violent pillar of flames!

 **Location: Munshikagure**

 **Place: Hospital**

 **Time: unknown**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly as his senses came back to him. He tried to move his body, but it was currently impossible. He could feel his arms and legs so he didn't lose anything. Turning his head slightly he looked to see his father sitting there. His face was scared, his right foot had been replaced by a metal protectic, and his left arm was missing from the biscep down. His once long hair had been cut to just his shoulders, he wore the Uchiha/Uzumaki kimono, and an eye patch over his left eye.

"Tou-san," said Naruto his voice horse form ill use.

Madara picked up a cup of water and helped his son drink. "I thought I told you not to use the End of Days," said madara taking the cup away from his son.

Naruto looked at him. "I had little choice. My division was ill equiped to deal with two Jincuruki," said Naruto his throat feeling a bit better.

"It's alright. We got the report from Otohime. Thanks yo you we managed to reclaim Shukaku and Son. Both are quite happy to be back in their respective temples. Although Shukaku has asked could he help the next time we Fight Suna," said Madara before sitting down.

Naruto flet that something was on his fathers mind. "What is it Tou-san?" asked Naruto.

"You've been in a coma for the past 5 months my son," said Madara making Naruto's eyes widen. "In that time Konoha has been pushed to the brink of destruction, A Kage summit was called by Konoha to try and put an end to it. Your mother went as the Second Munshikage. It was a trap by Tobirama. She escaped, but her Kaguya Otohime didn't make it out alive. Her body has been laid to rest,"

"I see. What is the state of the War?" asked Naruto cluthing his fist in anger over the loss of his lover.

Madara got up. "In a Truce. A Kage Summit is being called only this time I will be heading it. Even in my weakened state I'm still a kage and I will protect my village," said Madara.

"No!" yelled Naruto looking at his father. "You groomed me to be the next Munshikage and that is what I declare I will go to the summit,"

"Naruto... You don't need to prove anything to me or this village. You did what you thought you had to do in that battle. Otohime fought bravely. She was a strong Woman who would have made a beautiful wife for you. For the village she was a powerful Kunoichi," said Madara.

"I know father," said Naruto before looking at his father. "And it is that exact reason that I will make her my first path of Pain. The pain of the Lost Love,"

 **Those words were the start of my descent into Darkness.**

00000000000000000

Before I get hit with the 'That's not a path, I'm choosing Naruto's paths of pain. Yes he will still have the 6 paths, each with varying abilities.

Path of Guidance- Naruto

Ablilites: Uzumaki blood healing, Gravity Release, Scorch Release, Fire Release, Wind Release, Earth Release, Yin-yang release, Rinningan. six paths

Path of Lost Love- Otohime Kaguya,

Ability: Bloodline of the Kaguya clan/ ?

Path of Lost Friendship: ?

Abilities: ?

Path of Lost Knowledge- ?

Abilities: ?

Path of Lost Honor- ?

Abilities: ?

Path of Lost Courage- ?

Abilities: ?

Path of Lost Hope- ?

Abilities: ?

If there's a person you think is perfect for one of the paths just say so and i'll consider them. Until Next time.


	4. The Council of Munshi

Cat: Naruto

Title: Abyss King

Rating: M

Pairing: MadaraX Mito (Short), Naruto XMito/Mikoto/Kushina/Haku/OFC(Kaguya)/OFC Doku/

Summary: 'My Father once told me, that if you stare into the Aybess long enough, it will take your soul to a place blacker then the deepest pits of hell, a place where not even the King of Devils would go... My father was Right, about everything... Except I;'m that Devil King and I tread in that place.

"DAMN YOU KONOHA!" speech

 _Stare long enough into the Darkness," thought_

 **And it will stare back," Demon/summon boss speech/ jutsu**

 _ **don't blink if it does," Demon/Summon Boss thought**_

 _ **00000000000000**_ 000

Chapter 4

 **Becoming a Kage during a time of War is Stressful, especially when you've just lost your lover, and had to be restricted to be restricted to a bed for a month; even with crazy healing. Lucky for me dealing with Stress was quite nice. Especially when i've had my fair share of women from all the clans. However that's not what I had in mind at the time. I had to precure peace for my people.**

 **Location: Munshikagaure**

 **Kage Tower**

 **Time: early morning, a month later**

Naruto sat behind his desk with the lords of the Uzumaki, Uchiha, Yuuki, Doku, and Kaguya clans clans kneeling before him in his new office as well as the Defense Commander, the Chief of Munshigakure Police, the Black Ops commander, The Sealing Brigade Commander. All of them were here to pledge their loyalty to the New Munshikage. He already wore the Robe with the hat sitting on the desk. Madara and Mito were both in the room. Since they had both served as Kage they were now acting as Naruto Advisory Council(1)

"Alright. As the third Munshikage I must inform you that currently the other hidden Villages are asking for a end to war. Konoha's Third Hokage Haruzin Sarutobi is at the head of these talks," said Naruto.

"But Munshikage-sama after what they did to Otohime, my eldest daughter your willing to ignore them!?" asked Kaguya Ikaru, head of the Kaguya clan and father to Naruto's dead lover.

"Believe me Ikaru-sama I know how you feel. I loved Otohime and to know that she died when I wasn't there to do anything... Breaks my heart, but she would never" said Naruto.

"Besides your love life what do you propose we do Munshikage-sama?" asked Naruto's Commander of the Sealing Brigade, Uzumaki Blood purest, and Naruto cousin Uzumaki Menma. Menma could easily pass as Naruto's twin, without his whisker marks. He wore a tattered brown cloak, black pants, and gauntlets on his arms.

Everyone in the room narrowed their eyes at Menma. It was no big secret that he and Naruto didn't get along. In fact anytime Naruto trained with the Uzumaki clan He and menma would fight like Madara and Harashima.

"Watch your mouth Menma-chan," said Mito with narrowed eyes. "I put you in charge of the Sealing Brigade because you are one of the Strongest Uzumaki in the village when it comes to sealing skills, but do not disrespect your kage!"

Menma smirked and held up his hands. "Sorry Mito-ba-chan. But we need a Kage who won't think about his girlfriend and about our people," said Menma

"Enough Menma!" yelled Uzumaki Kenshin, Menma's father, Mito's older brother, and Naruto's uncle.

Menma frowned as he bowed his head to his father. "As you Wish tou-sama. However I do request that Munshikage-sama take Uzumaki guards with him to the Kge summit," said Menma.

"That is a bad idea Naruto-sama," said Doku Juuko. The Queen of poisons, and the youngest leader in the history of the Doku clan at only 17. She stood at 5'6 with moderate C-cup breasts, waist length white hair, dark purple eyes and jagged purple marks on her face, just under her eyes, wearing a purple kimono top, skin tight black short-shorts, thigh high kunoichi boots, purple lipstick, and nail polish.

"I agree with Juuko-sama, Uzumaki-dono," said The Yuuki clan Leader Yukki Tsurara AKA Spy master of the village. Tsurara has the appearance of a very youthful woman, dispite being in her early 30's and with a daughter that was already 15, with purple silver hair which is tied up blue-purple eyes, and a lollipop in her mouth. She wears a white kimono with a purple obi sash, and tabi socks with black zōri sandals. (2)

"What do you sluts know?" asked Menma only to find himself slammed into the wall with Naruto pinning him with his forearm.

Naruto glared at him. "You've been warned twice, by my mother and your father to watch yourself in my office Menma! The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because your my cousin!" yelled Naruto letting Menma down who panted. "Your dismissed,"

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" yelled Menma running though hand signs. Everyone saw this, but couldn't stop him as he finished the last one. " **Water Style: Drilling Water bullet!"**

As the bullet flow at Naruto, Naruto didn't bother to turn around as the water bullet impacted an invisible shield!Menma's eyes widened in shock as this, before he turned to leave the room, before anything else could happen! Kenshin turned to his son and Drew his sword, before cutting off both his hands. Menma yelled in pain, before Juuko stabbed him in his side with her fingers and Mito quickly wrote seals all over his body! Once on his knees Tsurara froze him in place.

Naruto turned to Menma with Narrowed eyes. "Uzumaki Menma, you are hereby stripped of all your ranks and titles, your chakra sealed, and be held as a level 7 inmate of the Munshi prison," said Naruto

Menma glared at Naruto. "Fuck you Naruto! I know how you've been trying to spreed the Uzumaki genes by taking whores from other clans! Mito herself is a disgrace for spreading her legs for an Uchiha!" yelled Menma.

Naruto looked at Menma, not even phased by his insults. "I pity you Menma. You allowed the Blood Purists in our clan to destroy your mind," said Naruto.

Menma laughed in a crazed manner. "Destroyed my mind... No they freed it Cousin! What about you father!? Will you really allow him to imprison the 'true' blood heir to the clan?" asked menma.

"You are no son of mine. Your name will be stricken from the records of the Uzumaki clan for all times!" said Kenshin turning away from his former son as he was dragged off.

Naruto took a seat in his chair. "I'll have to appoint a new Commander until then Uzumaki Mito will over see the Division," said Naruto taking his seat. Now we need to speak about who will accompany me.

"I propose Yuuki Mizore. She is a Jonin in the defense core and is easily one of my best," said The Defense commander.

"I second the motion. Even if she is my only child, she is still one of the most powerful members of my clan and has been defending this village since she was 9-years-old," said Tsurara.

Naruto nodded. "Very well. Who else do you recommend?" asked Naruto.

"I will personally accompany you Munshikage-sama," said Juuko bowing to Naruto.

"Are you sure? You have responsibilities to your clan," said Naruto.

"And my clan has a responsibility to the village. I will do what I need to do to protect the village and people I love," said Juuko looking her kage in the eye.

"Very well. We leave for the Summit in one week. Be prepared by then. Until further notice I want our boarders locked down tighter then a drum, am I understood?" asked Naruto turning to his commanders and the clan leader.

Everyone bowed to him. "Hai. Munshikage-sama," said the entire group.

 **From that point forward I lead my Village to the New Age. To a point in time that I deemed The Golden Age of Shinobi... Of Course when you sit on the Throne as the Strongest, you often find out things that you'd rather not know. Like the fact that no matter what you do or how hard you Train, someone else will always be standing in front of the throne, ready to take it for themselves.**

00000000000000000000000

And that's that. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a short chapter I know, but it was probably one of the best Set up chapters I've ever done. Next chapter will be a Massive Time Skip, to the Chunin Exams during the Naruto timeline.

A/N

1: The Sealing Brigade is like the Kido Corps from Bleach which I do not own.

2: Tsurara is the mother of Mizore and both are from Rosario + Vampire, which I do not own.


	5. Cold War, Fragile Peace

Cat: Naruto

Title: Abyss King

Rating: M

Pairing: MadaraX Mito (Short), Naruto XMito/Mikoto/Kushina/Haku/OFC(Kaguya)/OFC Doku

Summary: 'My Father once told me, that if you stare into the Abyss long enough, it will take your soul to a place blacker then the deepest pits of hell, a place where not even the King of Devils would go... My father was Right, about everything... Except I;'m that Devil King and I tread in that place.

What's up Guys back after a Hiatus on this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"DAMN YOU KONOHA!" speech

 _Stare long enough into the Darkness," thought_

 **And it will stare back," Demon/summon boss speech/ jutsu**

 _ **don't blink if it does," Demon/Summon Boss thought**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Cold War, Fragile Peace**_

 _ **in some ways I always thought of Sarutobi Haruzin to be my Rival. He was a kind man, that I had much respect for. At the same time he is probably one of the few men who's ever come close to killing me. As Powerful as I am our titles tell the tale of the two men who would become Kage of their Respective villages.**_

 **Location: Land of Rice**

 **Place: Inn**

 **Time: 1735**

Naruto walked into the neutral Zone that would serve as the Meeting place for the visiting Kages. The Land of Rice was perhaps the one place that didn't tolerate Shinobi since they hired Samurai as guards during this meeting. It was understandable since the Meeting would take place in a week. Naruto had reserved a Room for him and his guards. Both women were currently sitting down on one of the third beds playing a game a poker. Juuko smirked as she won another hand from the girl before her.

"Come on Mizore-chan Strip!" laughed Juuko clapping her hands.

Yuuki Mizore was to say the least a beautiful girl and one Naruto wouldn't mind taking to bed. Mizore stood at 5'3" with large C possible D-cup breasts, and long legs that were her best feature, has light purple hair went to her shoulders. She has ice blue eyes, with a bit of purple at the top, she wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath, long dark & light purple striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg, and a yellow pendant, She is almost always seen with a lollipop in her mouth, which maintains her body temperature.

Throwing her hand out she aimed at Juuko and cut her kimono open revealing several cards and her massive tits to the world. Juuko looked up and saw that Mizore's left hand was covered in Ice making, 4 massive claws come out of her sleeve.

"Cheater. Now you pay," said Mizore as she got to her knees and began to kiss Juuko.

Juuko moaned into the kiss, before putting her right hand on the young woman's face and her left hand finding her ass. Naruto looked at the girls with a growing erection and a smile, before he removed his pants and procedded to join them.

Moans and the slapping of skin on skin could be heard, the smell of sex was strong, even outside the Room. Had you be able to look into the room you would see the body of Mizore being pounded front behind by Naruto while she was eating Juuko's pussy.

It was good to be the Kage.

 **Location: Land of Iron**

 **Place: Comferance room**

 **Time: 1200 next day.**

Naruto sat his hat in front of him as did the Other Kage. All around were the Six Kages of the hidden villages. Each Village was a pain in Naruto's ass for one reason or another and he would be quite annoyed if he had to fight them any time soon. Sarutobi Hiruzen the current Hokage also known as the Professor Throughout the Shinobi world. He and Naruto had battled several time in the past and even came close to killing each other on more then a few occasions. Naruto still had the scares to prove it.

The Third Raikage E was also a powerful Man that Naruto had battled once. That lightning armor of his was no joke.

Next came the Fence sitter himself and probably the Third Tsuchikage Oonki. The bastard was so short he'd make a midget look tall in comparison. However he wasn't a kage for nothing since he was able to obliterate people on a scale that even Naruto couldn't do.

Next was the Third Mizukage, Haruma. He was a gentle man that for whatever reason declined the second Hokage seat and became the third instead. His abilities lay with his rare ability to use **Storm Release.** Naruto had never fought him seeing as how he didn't need to, but he was sure that given the chance the man would be a worthy opponent.

Next came the 3rd Kazekage a man simply known as Kazuma was a powerful man and easily a deadly foe that used an ability called Iron Sand.

Each of them had two guards to protect them. Naruto looked around the room and gagued the other Kage. Any time a summit was called things tended to be quite tense. The last time he attended a summit he was acting as his father's guard and now here he was acting on behalf of his entire village. No pressure. Sarutobi stood up and looked around the table.

"Thank you all for attending this Meeting in such short notice and also for abiding by the rules set forth by the Lord of this land. We have been in a heated Truce for too long and we need to either come to an agreement on how to end this war peacefully or resume a needless battle," said Sarutobi sitting down.

"I'm in agreement with Sarutobi-dono. We have all seen to much blood shed in our lives for it to go on as it has been," said Haruma.

"Then let us just ignore the fathers and sons killed, the mothers and daughters raped and beaten, let us ignore the innocents who have suffered because of our foolishness," said Naruto crossing his hands over his mouth so they couldn't see his teeth gritted in anger as he thought about his lost love.

E laughed hearing him. "I don't think your so easy to forget Munshikage-dono. After all You killed several Konoha dogs!" laughed the mad Raikage.

Naruto growled but kept his chakra suppressed for the most part. As much a he hated the man he had been an unsigned Ally to the Forces of Munshi. With Konoha fighting on two fronts it allowed his people a lot of leeway in forming strategies and such. It still pained Naruto to know that the man before him was actually the one who killed his beloved Otohime. Yes Naruto had tracked down and discovered who her killed was and as much as he wanted to Blame Konoha he couldn't find it in himself to do so.

"So what do you propose E-dono?" asked Kazuma.

"That we stop this bull and get back ot the killing until only one village is left standing," said E with a grin on his face.

Everyone tensed hearing that and prepared for an attack.

"I have a preposal," said Naruto as he unsealed 6 documents from his pocket dimison.

"What is this?" asked Haruma looking down at the paper.

"A substitute for War. A place where we can allow our Genin and Chunin to do battle without the need for massive armies and endless battles. Gentlemen I hereby propose the Chunin Exam as our War," said Naruto.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Kage Box**

 **Time: 1155 40 years later.**

Naruto sat beside the 5th Hokage Namikaze Minato and the 4th Kazekage as they sat and watched the Chunin Exams. Standing behind Naruto was his Mother acting as a bodyguard. Many people wouldn't know it unless they knew of the Uzumaki Bloodline Limit of Vitality. It was the most closely guarded secret of the Clan. The stronger the Uzumaki, the more powerful their Life force. The Stronger the life force, the Stronger the healing. His mother despite being nearly 100 only looked around her late 30's while Naruto Himself looked like he hadn't aged a day even though he himself was a Grandfather of 14 Children. His favorites being Uchiha Sarada and Uzumaki Himawari.

"So do you want to place a bet on this Exam Hokage-dono, Kazekage-dono?" asked Naruto.

Minato crossed his arms. "My son Reese will come out on top," said Minato.

"Don't be a fool Minato. My boy Gaara is the Strongest Genin to come out of our village in the last decade. Besides he was able to create his own version of the Iron sand.

"I stake my money on Himawari. She's the first of my Grandchildren or even children to be able to use my Gravity Release, but then Sarada is a fighting prodigy when it comes to the Sharingan like my Son Itachi (1)

"Then let us see which Village will prevail in this battle," said Naruti with a smile.

 ** _This was war as far as I was concerned and two of my grandchildren were caught in the middle of problem with Cold wars isn't the fact that their real battles. They are more akin to a fragile peace that could end at a moments notice. Despite being alive for as long as i have been and as powerful as i was... I was not egar to return to the field of battle._  
**

000000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Stuck on it forever and a day.

A/n:

1: Naruto has several kids. Itachi and Sasuke just happen to be his youngest son's. Sasuke at the age of 19 and Itachi at 25.


	6. Chunin Exam battle pt 1

Cat: Naruto

Title: Aybss King

Rating: M

Pairing: MadaraX Mito (Short), Naruto XMito/Mikoto/Kushina/Haku/OFC(Kaguya)/OFC Doku/

Summary: 'My Father once told me, that if you stare into the Abyss long enough, it will take your soul to a place blacker then the deepest pits of hell, a place where not even the King of Devils would go... My father was Right, about everything... Except I;'m that Devil King and I tread in that place.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I thought long and Hard about how I wanted to do this one.

"DAMN YOU KONOHA!" speech

 _Stare long enough into the Darkness," thought_

 **And it will stare back," Demon/summon boss speech/ jutsu**

 _ **don't blink if it does," Demon/Summon Boss thought**_

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 6: Chunin Exam battle pt 1**

 _ **Seeing my two granddaughters battle in such a compation would do my heart good. Sarada the youngest Child of my 3rd son and Himawari the second child of my 1st daughter. They had a bit of a rivalry and they would often compete for my time and affection. I honestly didn't favor either of them as I loved my Grandchildren equally. Although seeing these two fight would be just a stepping stone in their careers as Kunoichi. Maybe even signaling the end of my reign as Kage.**_

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Chunin Exam Stadiam**

 **Time: Noon**

Sarada turned to her left and looked at her cousin with a smirk as Himawari turned and looked back at her. The two were the Strongest of the Munshikage's grandchildren. It was even speculated among the masses of the Hidden Village of Light that one of them would nd up replacing him as the 4th Munshikage.

Himawari looked at her Cousin with a challenging smirk, while she was the only Child that could use the Gravity Release, it was speculated that her children would be the ones to inherit the ability from her. She was actually Beautiful, her long red hair stopped just shy of her bubble-butt, her eyes held the fabled Rinnigan of her grandfather, slender body with D-cup breasts, wearing black booty shirts, and a skin tight black shirt that had the Uzumaki symbol on the front.

"Don't get to cocky girls, neither of you will make it past the first round. Even if ," said Namikaze Reese smirking at the two girls.

Resse looked like a near clone of his father, but with Brown hair like his mother who died shortly after he was born. He wore a long sleeve navy blue shirt, navy blue combat pants, and sandals.

The Procter for the Third Exam Mitarishi Anko looked between the two kids, before grinning. "Alright Maggots this here is a 1-on-1 battle that will only stop when your enemy is knocked out, forfeits, or is dead. The lots have already been drawn so the battles are about to begin," said Anko before looking at her board. "All combinations except for Hyuga Neji and Uzumaki Himawari are to exit the arena and wait in the fighters area,"

Everyone left as Himewari turned to Neji. He was actually very handsome. He stood tall nearly 5'7" waist length brown hair, the Hyuga white eyes, wearing a tan vest, black shorts, tape wrapped around his left arm and leg, with his headband on his forehead.

"I can see your fate as clear as day... You will lose Uzumaki," said Neji getting into the Hyuga family stance.

Himewari grinned before putting her fists up. Many were confused by this, but Naruto couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. The Second Anko grace the start Himawari dashed forward and began to throw out jabs, Neji began to dance backwards keeping his distance. While Himawari was better at Ninjutsu she combined her skills in Sealing and her grandfather's Gravity release to make one of the deadliest fighting styles ever seen. Even Naruto who was considered a Prodigy couldn't use this fighting style to it's fullest.

Neji stopped dancing backwards and grabbed Himawari by before throwing her away with a toss. Himawari recovered and smirked at Neji

Himawari jumped back and ran though hand signs. " **Gravity Release: Flight!"** yelled Himawari as her feet seemed to leave the ground.

Everyone was shocked seeing this. Himawari smiled as she flow high into the air and landed on the top of the Stadium. Neji narrowed his as his opponent began to lazily float in the air. Hyuga were close range experts with only 3 jutsu that were designed to attack at a distance. Neji smirked as he got into 4th Kata of the Hyuga stance. It was time to kill an Uzumaki

 **In the Kage Box**

"Your grandchild seems to be taking this lightly. Then again nither is Reese-Kun," said Minato.

"You would think Hokage-sama," said the Munshikage smiling at Himawari.

"What do you mean?" asked Rasa thinking of his own Gaara's chances of winning.

"Himawari thinks so far ahead that her actions seem random. I do the same at times, but our tactics are on opposite ends of the spectrum," said Naruto.

"What does that mean?" asked Minato.

"Watch and learn," said Naruto with a smirk.

 **Back in the Arena**

Himawari floated in the air with her eyes closed enjoying the feeling. Her grandfather had trained her in the art of **Gravity Release.** While he specialized in wide Scale destruction, she didn't have the chakra for it, so she did things on a much smaller scale.. Opening her eyes she looked at Neji.

" **Gravity Release: Exceliration Orbs,** " said Himawari forming two purple-black orbs at the balls near her ankle Thanks to the orbs while in conjunction with **Gravity Release: Flight** , she could use speed that most Jonin couldn't Match.

Seemingly vanishing in thin air she reappeared next to Neji with a spinning axe kick. Neji brought his arms up to block the attack and gritted his teeth as he felt like his bones were about to snap. Jumping backward Neji pulled his arms back and thrust them forward.

" **Hyuga Style: Double Vaccum Wave!"** yelled Neji unleashed the deadly Wind attack at Himawari.

" **Gravity Release: Replush!** " yelled the young Uzumaki throwing out a kick that unleashed a Gravity blast that hit the attack. The two attacks wrapped around each other before exploding.

Himawari smiled. "Your actually pretty strong Huyga-san," said Himawari.

Neji grunted. "I'm the pride of the Hyuga Clan and the strongest Genin in the Hidden Leaf village. I will not fall to an Uzumaki of all things," said Neji

Himawari smirked before she flow Neji and began to engage in a close range Taijutsu Match. Many people were surprised that she chose to engage in close range combat with a Hyuga! Neji throw her back with a strike to the stomach. Himawari rolled on the ground, before recovering holding her stomach. Neji smirked as he saw his chance to end this battle.

"Your within my range! **Eight Trigrams: 64 palms!** " yelled Neji as he began to strike Himawari with 64 palm strikes that would have sealed her chakra, before gathering chakra into two closed fists and twisted them unleashing a blast of condensed chakra. **"Eight Trigrams: Crushing Blast!"**

Himawari's eyes widened in pain as she spat up blood and hit the ground holding her stomach. Himawari glared at Neji, before standing up. Her eyes narrowed in rage. Focusing her chakra to her feet she flow into the air.

"You DARE attack the Heir to the Uzumaki Clan! I will strike you down like a dog!" yelled Himawari allowing her chakra to flare.

Himawari ran though hand signs and gathered energy into a massive gravity ball before condensing it in her right hand. **"Gravity Release: Gravity Bomb!"** yelled Himawari flying at speeds at Neji.

Neji growled, before he pushed chakra throughout his body. " **Hyuga style: Heavenly Rotation!"** yelled Neji.

When the two attacks collided and began to grind against each other. There were two factors that decided the outcome of this battle. The amount of chakra between the two and the difference in the way their attacks worked. The outcome was plain to see. The Gravity intensified air began to increase the pressure on Neji's body! Neji get his teeth in pain, before he stopped spinning and fell to the ground in pain.

"I... yield!" Neji gritted though his teeth.

"THE BATTLE IS OVER! THE WINNER IS UZUMAKI HIMAWARI!" yelled Anko pointing to Himawari.

Himawari stopped the gravity as Neji fell over in pain. Himawari turned and began to walk away.

 **Kage Box**

Naruto smirked as he watched his grandchild walk away. "That was quite the show. She's defiantly a show in for Chunin," said Naruto

"Agreed. She is one of the strongest people I've seen from your village in a long time Munshikage-sama," said the Rasa intrigued by the girls power.

"She's powerful I'll give her that. She is going to be a deadly force in the future.

 **In the Contestant box**

Sarada smirked at her rival, before fist bumping her. "Good job," said the Uchiha.

"Thanks. I plan on destroying winning this thing," said Himawari.

"WILL SABUKE GAARA AND YUKKI HAKU PLEASE COME TO THE ARENA,"

00000000000000000000000

And cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I plan to start Putting Reviews back into the beginning. This is one of the tougher chapters I wrote.


	7. Chunin Exams Pt 2

Cat: Naruto

Title: Aybss King

Rating: M

Pairing: MadaraX Mito (Short), Naruto XMito/Mikoto/Kushina/Haku/OFC(Kaguya)/OFC Doku/

Summary: 'My Father once told me, that if you stare into the Abyss long enough, it will take your soul to a place blacker then the deepest pits of hell, a place where not even the King of Devils would go... My father was Right, about everything... Except I;'m that Devil King and I tread in that place.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I thought long and Hard about how I wanted to do this one. Now I took a two week break and I spent the next week working on this story.

"DAMN YOU KONOHA!" speech

 _Stare long enough into the Darkness," thought_

 **And it will stare back," Demon/summon boss speech/ jutsu**

 _ **don't blink if it does," Demon/Summon Boss thought**_

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 7: Chunin Exams Pt 2**

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Chunin exams Stadium**

 **Time: 10 minutes after the first round**

Yukki Haku opened her eyes as she prepared for her match against the son of the kazekage. Haku was a beautiful young woman standing at 5'9" with large D-cup breasts, long dark blue hair, honey brown eyes, wearing a navy blue yukata, black hakama with nothing underneath so you could see the sides of her thighs, and tight shinobi sandals with heels. On her side was a katana that was about 25 inches long that had a pure white sheath, a white hilt, and a white ribbon that was wrapped around the bottom of the sword when sheathed.

Looking at Gaara she got an uneasy feeling from him. He was short, standing at about 5'4" blood red hair, green eyes, and looking like he didn't sleep much. On his back was a massive goard. He looked to be one of the strongest competitors in the Chunin Exams.

"I hope your ready to feed mother," said Gaara as he began to take his way to the arena.

Haku stood up and prepared to follow Gaara, only to be stopped by Sarada. "Be careful Haku-chan. I can feel a lot of Demonic chakra in him," said Sarada.

"Is it a tailed Beast?" asked Haku as she looked closer at Gaara.

"Maybe," said Himawari. "But last I heard Suna didn't have access to the tailed Beast Shukaku after Oji took care of them in the last war.

Haku pondered this as she began to make her way down to the arena. Gaara followed shortly after intent on proving that he still existended to the world at large.

 **Location: Kage Box**

"Gaara is a sure to win this. especially with his ability to manipulate the iron sand inside his gourd," said the Kazekage with a smirk.

Naruto turned and looked at his fellow kage and father. Shukaku was one of the Buji that the Hidden village of Void had in their position. No way could he manipulate Iron sand unless.

" **Magnet Release,"** said Naruto as he was familiar with the skills of Iron Sand as he had fought the third Kazekage several times. "I was not aware that Gaara was a Direct relative of the Third Kazekage,"

Rasa smirked. "Correct Munshikage-dono My wife was the Child of the third Kazekage. As a result she was able to use Magnet Release and it was passed down to my youngest son as a bloodline trait. Gaara is most deadly with his skills," said Rasa

Naruto looked at Haku as she was probably about to have the toughest fight of her life. As he looked at Haku he was reminded of Otohime, his lost love.

" _Be careful Haku-chan," thoguht Naruto gripping his seat._

 **Location: Down in the Arena**

Haku looked at her enemy with an ice cold gaze that her opponent matched. Drawing a few senbon from her thigh pouch she looked at Gaara who only undid the cork on his gourd.

The proctor looked between the two before dropping his hand. "Begin!" once the signal was given he quickly left the arena.

" **Ice Release: Wonderland/Sand Release: Blazing Desert!"** yelled Haku and Gaara at the same time.

Everyone shielded their eyes as the field rapidly changed. Instead of a solid field of ice or a sea of sand it was randomly scatted throughout the field! At the top of the wall Haku was already on the offense preparing her next Jutsu. Gaara saw her and without missing a beat commanded his sand to turn into several spears that flow at her! Haku jumped into the air narrowing missing the last one as she finished her hand signs!

" **Ice Relase: Hail shards!"** yelled Haku firing several shards of ices at Gaara.

Gaara moved his arms in a covering motion and made a shield out of his iron sand that stopped the shards in their tracks. Lowing his hands Gaara swiped his hand sensing a tentacle of iron hand at Haku! Haku drew here sword and cut the arm, only for the particles to come together and wrap her arms and legs up before slamming her to the ground! Haku yelled in pain as her head slumped as if she was out could. The son of the Kazekage walked over to Haku while shaping the sand into a javelin.

The Ice user's Head shot up with a glare aimmed at the approaching Gaara before she began to make one-handed signs. " **Water release: Drilling Water Bullet!"** yelled Haku.

"Damn!" yelled Gaara as he was forced to release control of Javelin. Refocusing he created a Shield out of his sand. Haku smiled at this Jumping backwards she landed on a piece of ice. She went to unsheathe her sword.

 **Location: Contestant Booth**

"Haku-chan must have figured something out," said Himawari woried about her friend.

"Hai. She unsheathed her sword," said Sarada.

"What's so special about that sword?" asked Reese wanting to know a bit more about the Powers of the Hidden Void Village and it's Clan.

The Hidden Void was a village that was one of the villages that was Better at war then any other. As far as Reese knew Even A Genin could fail a Chunin easily. He had heard how they had prettymuch been a dominating force thoughout the Second and Third Shinobi wars. Even Konoha who was hailed as the Best village still wasn't strong enough to outright take on the Hidden Void Village.

"In the Yuuki clan they have three artifacts of power. The sword of the Ice Dragon, The sword of the Maiden, and the catalyst of the elements. Only the strongest members of the clan are allowed to wield the artifacts. Anyone else must due with the clans techniques. Haku is the current Maiden of the Clan.

 **Back in the Arena**

" **Yuuki Hidden Art: Dance of 1000 winters!"** yelled Haku drawing her Katana and unleashing what amounted to 1000 ice cold blades flying at Gaara.

Gaara took his Javelin and started to deflect the attacks, but several of the attacks got though cutting into the **Iron-Skin armor** that Gaara constantly used to protect himself with! Once the attack died down Gaara panted as blood dripped from his multiple cuts. Gaara growled as he tried to move his arms, but couldn't do to the freeze that was setting into his arms. Even if he was feeling a bit exhausted he was couldn't afford to lose.

Looking to the kage Box he glared at his father, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pill bottle before popping the top and downing two of them. Haku was confused at first, before all of the iron sand gathered around Gaara in a tornado as his green eyes turned yellow and lightning started to arc off his body. Haku braced herself for what he was about to do.

Gaara ran though hand signs before quickly stopping. **"Iron Release: Desert Rage!"** yelled Gaara

Four massive Pillars of sand and lightning shot at Haku. Haku not wanting to get hit released her chakra control and fell to the ground as she made one hand signs. **"Demonic** **Ice release: Crystal Ice Mirrors!** " yelled Haku as more then 100 mirrors appeared around the Arena as Haku fell into one and vanished into another.

 **With the Combatants.**

"Haku-chan must be desperate to win this," said Sarada.

"Why is that?" asked Reese.

" **Demonic Ice Release: Crystal Ice Mirrors** is a Justu Haku invented and her ace in the hole. It takes advantage of speed and amplifies it to nearly the same speed that I can achieve with my own combination jutsu," said Himawari.

Reese looked into the battlefield and was surprised to hear this information, before looking at Sarada. If she was anything like her two team mates then he was in for a fight, but like the two girls he had seen so far he too had a trump card he had up his sleeves.

 **Back in the fight.**

Haku skidded to a stop on the other side of Gaara who turned to her with rage clear in his eyes as they shifted back to their normal form as he lost his balance and his vision swam for a second. He righted himself, but that's what Haku wanted as she focused her remaining chakra into her Katana for her final attack. Vanishing she reappeared in front of Gaara.

" **Demonic Ice Release: Dance of the Yuuki-onna;Tundra Cruse!"** yelled Haku releasing a blast of Icy wind at point blank range that covered 20 ft in either direction as it shot at Gaara.

Gaara brought all his sand to block the attack as he was pushed backwards an into the wall. Hitting the Wall Gaara's Body slowly began to freeze as he was covered in ice! After a full minute of this Haku stopped the attack as she was out of Chakra. Haku fell to her knees panting, as the icy mist settled in front of everyone. As far as she was concerned the battle between herself and Gaara was over.

The Procter returned to the arena before looking around before his eyes fell on Gaara's Position. "The Winner is H...

An Explosion of Sand and chakra stopped the proctor dead in his tracks. The ice fell away with bits of iron sand mixed into it. Gaara stumbled out of the hole and throw up blood. Gaara looked at Haku before he gathered the sand around his hands. He charged at Haku and hit her as hard as he could across her Face. Haku felt her jaw explode in pain as she was rocked across the arena and into a tree! Hitting it Back first Haku let out a yell of pain as she felt several virtabre cracked and popped! Falling to the fround she looked up at Gaara as he slowly came to her.

Gaara began to walk to her while his body gathered the iron he used and formed a katana. "You put up a good fight girl. Had it not been for my Iron Sand Armor I would have died. Allow me to return the favor BITCH!" said Gaara raising the Katana and stabbing down.

The Blade was knocked away by a golden chakra chain! "That's enough son of Suna or do you want to tangle with a Jonin from the Void? Thank carefully on your words," said the strongest Kunoichi of her Generation of the Village Hidden in the Void and the Eldest Daughter of Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Mito, and mother of Himawari. Uzumaki 'The Red Death' Kushina.

Uzumaki Kushina standing at 5'4" with D-cup breasts and long slender legs, She had a slender build, fair skin that favored Naruto's as well as her rounded face, violet eyes narrowed in rage, and the common Uzumaki red hair. It reached her ankles with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, her attire was a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in color and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of black skin tight pants, and heels. Coming from her back was a single golden chain.

"DO you want to die today boy?" Asked Kushina prepared to kill Gaara if he got any ideas to harm her Student.

Gaara pulled all his Iron Sand into the Gourd. "It would be and interesting contest but I have no desire to die today," said Gaara.

"THE WINNER BY FORFIT IS GAARA FROM THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE SAND!" Yelled the Procter.

 **In the Kage booth**

Rasa smiled at he looked at Naruto who was tensed up. "What's the Matter Munshikage-dono? Afired for one of your girls?" asked the Kazekage , almost laughing.

Naruto pulled back his anger and looked at Rasa. "Do not make me Kill you Rasa. Out of all the Kage's assembled here I'm easily the most experienced and strongest," said Naruto allowing his Chakra to flow outwards.

"No need for that Naruto-dono, besides the next match is about to start," said Minato as he looked at Tsunade and her medical Staff take Haku away.

Although he had other motives as well. He could let the 'God of Destruction' know about his plans now could he.

 **In the competitors Box**

Sarada breathed a sigh of relief as her friend managed to service the encounter with that maniac Gaara. Sarada had heard all kinds of rumors about the people of the land of Wind. More to due with the fact that they liked to go above and beyond when it came to hurting their enemies. Sarada had seen examples of this during her own chunin exam bout when Gaara had crushed the ankle of a Chunin hopeful by the name of Lee, while his Brother Kunkuro had broken every bone in his opponents body. Their sister Temari had broken the back of a Konoha Genin in front of the Hokage.

This told the Young Uchiha all she needed to Know about the Leaf and the Sand Villages. Her Cousin made her want to get stronger. Reese smirked as they both went down to the arena Kushina stopped Sarada before she made it to the arena.

"Don't play with him. He's the son of a kage just like your the grandchild of a kage If he gives you even an Inch you take it and make it a mile," said Kushina.

"Hai Kushina-sensei," said Sarada as she finished making her way to the arena.

Sarada stood across from Reese who had already drawn his Kunai while Sarada pulled on a pair of gloves and got into her Grandfather's preferred stance. It was apparently used for mostly Hard take downs and Submissions holds, but Sarada mixed it with the Uchiha fighting style and made it into a devastating stance.

The Procter barely had time to Say 'Begin' before the fight was on. Sarada appeared before Reese with a twisting-axe kick that was charged with Lightning chakra, Reese coated his kunai in wind chakra before jumping backwards and landing in a crouched position, before biting his thumb.

" **Summoning Jutsu!"** yelled Reese summoning a Toad that was the same size as him.

Sarada looked at the toad with annoyance. Reese and his toad both ran though hand signs. Already calculating what He was upto Sarada smirked as she put her hands together and waited. While Uchiha's were quick to anger they were also quite aware of the need for Patience in a fight. She was taught this by her Father Sasuke Uchiha and her Uncle Itachi.

" **Oil Release: Oil River!"** yelled the Toad spitting oil out of his mouth in a stream

" **Fire Release: Fire Blast Justu!"** yelled Reese spitting out out a condensed ball of flames.

" **Combination Jutsu: Flame Blast!"** yelled the two together as the oil and fire together to send a massive steam of flames at Sarada.

The Uchiha prodigy ran though her own hand signs. **"Void Release: Vortex!"** Yelled Sarada sucking the flames into a pocket space, before running though hand signs again. " **Void Release: Redirection!"**

The Flames came spitting out and hit the toad making him pop. Out of The smoke came a Kunai Sarada ran though Hand signs summoning a purple sword made of light! Sarada stopped the attack, only for Reese to appear with a swirling ball of energy.

" **RASENGAN!"** yelled the young Namikaze thrusting the swirling ball of chakra at Sarada.

Sarada released the blade from the deadlock before jumping backwards and glared at Reese. Sarada smirked as her eyes bleed into the Sharingan. Charging in and throw a punch into Reese. Reese used a knife hand chop to push it away, only to meet with sweeping kick. Sarada jumped away and landing in a hand stand as she bent backwards! Reese charged forword and attacked with a flying kick, Sarada was hit in the middle of her back and fell forward only to smirk. Reese was confused until he felt the energy building up inside of her. His eyes widened as he understood.

"DAMN!" yelled Reese

"BOOM!" said Sarada as she exploded.

Reese jumped out of the smoke only to jump backwards only for Sarada to appear before him with a lightning covered fist.

" **Lightning Straight!"** yelled Sarada with a grin.

Reese gasped as the air was knocked out of his lungs and he was sent flying. As he went flying he vanished and reappeared in the trees, Convulsing from the extra electrcity currently going though his body. Had he gotten a full dose of that attack, he would have been a goner.

"What's the matter Namikaze? You done already?" asked Sarada allowing the arrogance of her Uchiha blood to show though.

Reese smirked as his body setteled. "Don't worry Uchiha. This fight is just getting stated," said Reese

The Fight had only gone on for only a minute and already people were on the edge of their seats. The two strongest villages in the history of the Shinobi world. Not to mention the Child and Grandchild of their respective Kages.

000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you Guys enjoyed this chapter.

 **KamiKageRyuuketsu.** I Made it past the 3000 word Mark, but this is Shorter then the 3500 words you asked for at only 3061 words. I'll try to do the 3500 Next chapter. It was close, but not quite there yet.


End file.
